cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit ghost
Spirit ghosts (灵鬼; líng guǐ) are existences that rarely seen even during ancient times, and their numbers have always been low. With a contract it will never betray its master for all eternity, it will do whatever it’s asked to and never voice a complaint. Other than being unable to warm the bed and give birth to monkeys for its master, spirit ghosts are practically the best dao companions. Creation The very first spirit ghost was created by the Third Heavenly Way. The Third Heavenly Way’s counterpart, the Third Ruler of the Nine Serenities tried to tell Song Shuhang the method of creating spirit ghosts but was rejected by the latter. However, the method involved cutting and pasting souls. Category Spirit ghosts are divide into three categories, low, medium and high grades. Low Grade Despite being the lowest spirit ghosts grade, once it makes a contract with a master, it would become one with its master, and share its power with the master. This also means that, even if it’s just a low grade spirit ghost, it’s the equivalent to having an extra more portion of energy than others. However, low grade spirit ghosts can only advance to Third Stage Battle King at best. Medium Grade Middle-grade or above’s spirit ghost can also quench their master’s energy. Blood qi, true qi and spiritual qi,they can all be utilized between the attributes shared by the master and spirit ghost. Being quenched by spirit ghost, the qi will became purer and have higher quality. Middle grade spirit ghosts can advance to Sixth Stage True Monarch. High Grade As for high-grade spirit ghosts, they possess intelligence no less than that of a human, and their cultivation speed is even faster than common cultivators. They would even be able to practice some Ghost Path magecraft. When they cultivate to the limit, they could transform into Ghost Immortals (鬼仙; guǐ xiān), and could be considered to be on the same level as the legendary doppelganger technique. Yet high-grade ghosts were existences to wish for but not something that could be looked for. Throughout the past several thousand years, the number of high grade spirit ghosts recorded were less than five. Seal If someone wished to capture spirit ghosts, there were two methods. One way is to use the emotional route, whereby you get close to the ghost by spending many days and nights with it. Shocking the heavens and making the god of ghosts sob, once they have felt the person’s sincerity, the spirit ghost will naturally submit. This method requires quite a bit of charisma and patience, especially charisma. If one’s charisma was too low, it’s likely that they would be unable to form a relationship with the ghost, and would instead become the spirit ghost’s meal. The other method is through sheer force. Fight the ghost until they give in. This is a pretty cruel and yet simple tactic. Once you see the ghost, beat it up until it is are half-dead, and then voilà, you have a spirit ghost! Ghost Sealing Ice Pearl is a treasure that seals spirit ghosts. Once a spirit ghost enters it, all one needs is to prepare the array related to contracting, and the contract with the spirit ghost would be complete. Contract A contract between a cultivator and a spirit ghost can be established via Five Elements Contracting Spirit Altar (五行契灵坛; wǔ háng qì líng tán) or more commonly known as Spirit Ghost Contract Array (灵鬼契约阵法;'' líng guǐ qìyuē zhèn fǎ''). The array requires lots of ingredients such as thunderstruck wood, five elements stones and ghost dragon saliva. Soul Pearls Certain spirit ghosts were able to consume soul pearls and absorb the energy within the pearls. Cultivators with Spirit Ghosts * Song Shuhang * Soft Feather Known Spirit Ghosts * Cheng Lin * Blockhead Song * Ye Si __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Spirit Ghost